


Tie Me Up

by Ashabadash



Series: Trope Tags [2]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: DS would only wear a drilly dress if her cousin asked, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, frilly dresses, trope tag, trope: zip me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash
Summary: Eliza De Sardet looked out her bedroom door, peeking down the stairs. "Hey Kurt," she called out. "Will you tie me up?"
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: Trope Tags [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706512
Kudos: 24





	Tie Me Up

“Will you tie me up?” Kurt turned to see Eliza De Sardet peeking out from behind her door. She looked sheepish and Kurt could only imagine what atrocity her cousin asked her to wear.

“Why did you agree to this welcoming gala anyway?” Kurt asked, coming up the stairs to her room.

“Agree is a strong word,” Eliza said, standing aside. “You know there’s no winning with Constantin, especially when he has a plan set in mind,” she let him in the door and Kurt stepped inside. Eliza De Sardet was covered in pink and white frills and gold buttons. She was scowling something fierce, and Kurt was reminded of a time long ago when he first met Constantine and Eliza. At a gathering much like the one being held today, Eliza had “accidentally” ripped both the dresses her mother had bought for her and had decided on her own that she should wear an extra pair of Constantin’s formal wear. The royals were rightfully miffed and that’s when Kurt realized he and Eliza would be getting along just fine.

“What even is that?” he chuckled as Eliza gestured to her dress.

“A monstrosity,” she said with a laugh. “I didn’t have anything formal, my mother packed this away.” She bit her lip and looked in the mirror. Kurt stood behind her, admiring the smooth skin of her back. She looked over her shoulder at him.

“Kurt?” she got his attention. “The ties?” He stepped forward quickly but didn’t tie her up right away. Instead he dropped a kiss to her bare shoulder, hands going to her waist. “Kuuuurt,” she warned, her voice soft. He chuckled lightly and moved back. He pulled the ties the best he could.

“I need to be able to _breathe_ Kurt,” she laughed and he loosened the ties a little. “That’s better.” When he finished he stepped back slightly, his fingers tracing along the line of her arm as he did. Eliza smiled slightly. “How do I look?”

“Lovely as ever, Green Blood,” he said with a smirk. She rose an eyebrow at him. “Well...a lovely topper to a cake,” she laughed.

“One moment,” she looked at herself in the mirror, frowning as she studied the dress. She then reached for the frilliest part – a tuft of lace around the collar and the sleeves – and tugged hard, ripping the lace free. She did the same with the intricate lace at the bottom of the dress. Finally, she removed the white gloves on her hands. “Now?”

“Now you look much more yourself,” he said with a grin. “Ready to go?” She turned around and leaned up, kissing his cheek. Her smile widened when a slow blush crept up on his cheeks.

“Let’s go,” she said. “The sooner we go, the sooner we can leave,” she said, leading the way out of her room. “And the sooner you can help me out of this dress when we get back.”

Kurt growled low under his breath and chased after her down the stairs. “You can’t just say things like that Green Blood!”

**Author's Note:**

> Found a list of popular tropes on Tumblr one day. Today's Trope: Zip (or tie) Me Up


End file.
